A Limited Run
by Snap Shes Got Class
Summary: Chloe James has a bad habit which could end her life in an instance, can her new friends help her quit or will she end up in jail just like her dad? JesseOC
1. Girl's Got a Sense of Humor

**Girl's Gotta Sense of Humor**

"This is a party to celebrate Jesse's recovery. You know where the beer is, now enjoy!" Choruses of cheers erupted everywhere in the house, as Dominic Toretto placed a well muscled arm over the now recovered Jesse.

Once Dom's little speech had finished, the music was turned on again and blared from the living room, a crowd of people dancing along to it.

Jesse grinned at the sight and raised an open bottle of beer, clashing it again Dom's, Letty's, Leon's and Vince's in cheer. A few months ago he had been lying in bed in hospital, just amazed at the fact he wasn't dead yet. Thank the heavens and Mia's cell phone that the ambulance came in time.

"Thanks man, this is just – this is just too much," Jesse said in awe after he took a long gulp of the ice cold beer in his hand.

"Nothing's too much for our genius here," Dom smiled before walking off and taking to random people that had been 'invited' to the party as Jesse got caught up with a swamp of people.

* * *

"Shit, how'd you get invited to this again?" a young girl asked as she couldn't stop her eyes from wandering from all the different activities that was going on in the average sized house.

"I have my ways," Her friend, Jon stated smugly as he expertly guided her through the mass of people. "That, and the guy this party is for fixed my car once,"

Chloe nodded her head, to show she understood. She wasn't really into the whole racing car thing, but her cousin Jon was. He was only twenty-one but was still an amateur compared to the likes of someone like Dom. For Jon being older than Chloe by four years they were pretty close, the fact that their parents are still in contact helps.

"Beer?" Chloe nodded her head at the offer and took the chilled bottle from Jon's hand.

"Man, it is so good to be out the house. Mom's had me on lockdown for three weeks for that incident. I wasn't even changing my grades this time," Chloe exclaimed, downing half her bottle in mere seconds.

"Well learn from your mistakes then, young one," Teased Jon as he waved at some girl he recognized.

"I only changed my grades once and that's 'cos they graded me unfairly, this time I was changing some junior's grades. Got some good cash for it too, so really I should get some points for being a Good Samaritan or something," Chloe exclaimed as she downed the rest of her drink.

Jon laughed as he followed suit then left the kitchen, eyes darting in all directions as he looked around for someone. Before Chloe could be left on her own she was right behind Jon, almost like a lost puppy following its owner. Of course she wasn't lost she just never met any of the people here. She'd never been to any of the races either as it never really interested her before.

Whilst she followed Jon she realized he was headed towards a big, bald guy – Dom, from what she heard and some other people surrounding him by the stairs. As they got nearer the small gathering of people noticed their presence and about half a dozen sets of eyes were on them.

"Jon?" The big guy asked in mild surprise as he looked them both up and down. Jon wore a red T-shirt with some random skateboarding logo and a pair of baggy jeans. Chloe, who stood behind Jon's towering height of 6'2", wore a dark pair of tight jeans and a plain purple scoop neck top.

"Yeah man, who else?" Jon grinned and slapped his hand on Dom's out stretched on once he realized it was him. "Long time no see my man,"

Dom laughed slightly as he turned to his friends. One had an arm in a cast and didn't seem too interested in the conversation; the girl hanging on Dom's arm seemed to be Dom's girl. Another guy, who looked the youngest of the guys, had a multi-coloured beanie on his head and the guy next to him who was wearing a basketball jersey seemed to be checking Chloe out openly.

"Guys this is Jon, that rookie driver I was on about," Jon smirked at the comment feeling somewhat proud of himself as Dom's face looked one of amused at Jon's expression. "And this is..." Dom trailed off once he realized he didn't recognize the younger, smaller girl.

"Oh I'm Chloe, his cousin. His girlfriend couldn't make it so I'm here," She grinned sheepishly, already feeling the slight buzz of the beer she just finished. _Maybe it was a bad idea to skip dinner..._ She thought in regret.

"I'm Dom and this is my abode, make yourself at home." Dom grinned as he opened his arms wide at the mention of his 'abode'. The action made Chloe laugh slightly, eyes twinkling in amusement.

"This is Letty, my girl," At the mention of her name, the girl on Dom's arm held her hand out and shook both Jon's and Chloe's hands

"I'm Jesse," The guy with the beanie introduced himself, a slight smile on his face.

"And I'm Leon; the guy who just left with his arm in a cast is Vince." The guy in the jersey top said, taking a sip of the beer that was in his hand as he pointed behind himself to indicate where the guy went.

"As much as I want to stay talking, I came here for business," Jon said rather fast shooting a look towards Dom who understood instantly**. **He was worried Dom would refuse his offer to help fix his car, they were technically rivals in the racing scene. Dom nodded his head and took Jon outside with him. Chloe figured it was something to do with cars, as she couldn't think of any other reasons for it.

"See you later baby, nice meeting you Jon, Chloe." Letty said and left as well but went upstairs. The remaining three nodded and said their 'goodbyes' as she left as Chloe stood uneasily with the two older guys, unsure of what to say.

"So... you want a refill?" Leon asked awkwardly after so many minutes of silence, scratching the back of his head.

"No, I enjoy carrying empty bottles of beer with me at parties," Chloe mocked as she tucked her hair behind her ear. Leon and Jesse laughed as Leon took Chloe to the kitchen again and got three bottles of Coronas from the fridge.

"Along with ironing and doing homework," Chloe added as she lent against the kitchen counter, Jesse laughed again following suit.

"I like this girl," Jesse said as he opened his bottle of Coronas, smirking at the grinning Chloe. "I like her a lot,"


	2. All Good Things Must Come to an End

_Honestly didn't think I'd get feedback so thanks guys. This story is from like two years ago but I found it and thought it was still good so here we are. Don't worry I still remember the plot. Sorry it's short but enjoy :) _

_**This was reposted again because I missed something out, sorry.**  
_

**All Good Things Must Come to an End**

"Aw man," Chloe groaned as she yet again died in her game of... well she wasn't too sure but she lost and that's all that mattered at the time. "No fair man, you said you'd go easy on me," She complained as she handed her controller to Leon as he got to play the winner.

"I did, you just suck, really, really bad." Jesse laughed as he ruffled Chloe's hair making her pout. "Don't be such a baby, you're better then Leon at least."

The room echoed with oh's as Chloe couldn't help the bubble of laughter erupt from her. It was currently 2am and Jon hadn't come back to tell Sam to go so she decided to play games with the boys rather then sit around being bored. Everyone had gone home courtesy of Letty all except, Chloe, Leon, Jesse, Dom, Jon and Vince who was messing around with his guitar at the back of the room.

Chloe swatted Jesse's hand away from her head and pushed his head so he was lying down on the floor and left the room laughing. Stumbling around, she finally found the kitchen in search for another drink. As she rummaged through the fridge she heard someone come in and saw it was Jesse.

"Hey baby girl," Jesse grinned as he slipped onto a chair by the small table in the kitchen. He watched her as she searched for an alcoholic drink, captivated by the way she moved and the way her hair swished at every turn.

"Hey mad scientist," She replied as she found two bottles of beer right in the back. "Bingo," She reached in and took them out, throwing one to Jesse. She'd been drinking all night and was drunk somewhat but knew what she was doing. Who knew what her mom would do when she came home at two in the morning. The thought made her cringe inwardly.

She took a seat opposite Jesse and took a sip of her beer, savoring the drink this time. She stared at Jesse and he stared right back as a comfortable, somewhat silence fell upon them as under the table Jesse's leg bounced up and down.

In the background, they could hear the cheers – Leon – and the groans – Vince – of the rest playing the game in the living room. As Chloe took another sip of her Corona Jesse felt the need to end the silence however, getting bored quickly.

"How come I ain't seen you round here before?" Chloe smiled slightly, an answer already in her head.

"This isn't really my... scene. The whole driving thing I mean." She said laughing at the end a little. Jesse nodded his head.

"What is your scene then?" He noticed the smile on her face grow considerably and his interest in her grew as well.

"Computers, well hacking technically, found out my talent around ten. Been to court a few times because of it too." Jesse grinned, unable to hide the delight in his expression. Chloe was good with computers, a natural skill she picked up at a young age. She was only into hacking for the money, mostly grade changing for other kids if it was worth it. If she ever got desperate her hacking turned into something more illegal but that isn't important at the moment. She also did other things for cash (not prostitution) but cleverly left it out of the conversation.

"Just like me,"

"Yeah, just like you," They stayed like that for a few minutes, just staring at each other, wide smiles on their happy faces. They weren't entirely sure what made them happy but it didn't really matter as long as it did. After another few moments of silence Jesse asked another question, totally random from the one beforehand.

"You got a boyfriend?" He wasn't entirely sure what possessed him to ask such a question but it was too late now. To his shock and relief she laughed at the question, obviously not uncomfortable with it.

"Nah, my last boyfriend was like last Christmas, found out he was seeing his ex behind my back so that went down the drain." She smiled awkwardly at the thought before cracking up in laughter again. Jesse raised an eyebrow at the lack of sanity showing at the time. "Sorry, it's just, his ex had Chlamydia and he freaked out once he found out. Practically cried like a little girl."

Jesse joined in the laughter, Chloe's own laughter quite contagious as the noise slowly died down and she just smiled at the memory, not caring if it would be considered cruel. Again that night they lapsed into silence, Jesse watching Chloe, and Chloe smiling and twirling whatever was left in her bottle.

Unfortunately for the both of them the comfortable silence was rudely interrupted by the no longer missing in action Jon, his face worn and tired.

"We gotta go Clo," He said as he stepped into the kitchen, taking her half empty bottle of Corona and downing the rest swiftly. Chloe didn't miss the disappointed look appear on Jesse's face, she also noticed the fact he tried to quickly cover it up as he took a long swig of his beer.

"What? I'm having fun though," Chloe frowned, feeling saddened at leaving her new friends already.

"Yeah, but you got school tomorrow, or should I say later. Man, you're mom is gonna throw a fit too," He sighed at the thought of her fury and rubbed his eyes with his fingers. "C'mon, good seeing you again Jesse, tell the others I'll be seeing them around. Let's go Chloe,"

Chloe got up and sent a sympathizing smile Jesse's way. Jesse just smiled up at Chloe from his seat on the chair.

"I had fun," She spoke softly as their eyes made contact momentarily before she left the kitchen with a smiling Jesse in it.

_Not exciting I know but patience is a virtue. If you're lucky I'll post the third chapter tomorrow :)  
_


	3. Old Acquaintances

_I'm not actually sure whereabouts the garage is but it is now round the corner for conveniences sake :) Enjoy, I like the feedback *hint*_

* * *

**Old Acquaintances**

Chloe walked out of school quickly, nearly doing a jog as she heard her sidekick start ringing. She sighed and stopped at the curb, taking her bag off her shoulder and rummaged through her bag looking for the electrical device.

"Yes?" She asked impatiently not even checking caller ID to see who rang her. She was in a foul mood seeing that as punishment for coming home at three in the morning her mom decided to make her walk home even though her beloved school was over an hours walk away. _'A bit of exercise would be good you for,'_ she had said, the sentence making Chloe scoff. Normally she'd drive herself but her license was taken off her for reckless driving one night so she either got lifts from her friends or her neighbor.

"It's Charles, you out of school now right?" The person on the other phone said, completely ignoring Chloe's annoyed tone. When she found out who had called her she refrained from sighing out loud again as a frown washed onto her face.

"Yeah I just finished, why?" She walked to the edge of the car park, and sat down on the low brick wall, her plaid skirt, cushioning the hard material.

"Wait like five minutes; I'm coming to pick you up." Chloe's eyes widened as she scoped the school parking lot area, feeling that she was being watched.

"What? You can't come he ––" But before she could even finish her sentence he cut her off. Deliberately.

"That jackass," She muttered as she flipped her sidekick shut and chucked in into her school bag, slinging it on her right shoulder. "He can think again if he honestly thinks I'm gonna wait for him," She muttered darkly, passing the metal gates of her school and crossing the road hastily.

* * *

Jesse woke the next morning, lying half way on the couch and half way on the floor. Last night was mental, he got back months ago from the hospital but he was officially back into cars and driving that night and boy was it a good night. He never really thought he'd be missed so much by so many people, heck people he didn't even know were literally ass kissing him last and he strangely liked the attention. Normally it was on Dom but that night, that night was **his** night.

He couldn't wait for next week, that was when Team Dom Toretto was officially back in the racing scene. After the incident with the heist and the cop Brian, Letty and Leon had disappeared for a while, along with Dom whilst Mia, Vince and Jesse stayed back to recover. Half a year of being in hiding, they came back, but didn't race so not to bring any attention to them. When they showed up at the races, Dom was going to take his name back and become King once again. The thought brought a smile to Jesse's face.

He got up and re-adjusted his beanie, noticing he was the only down in the living room. Not really knowing what time it was, he sat on the couch and closed his eyes briefly, leaning forward with his arms resting on his knees. His fingers tapped on one another to an imaginary tune as his stomach quietly grumbled at the lack of food in him.

Before long, the roaring sound of an engine sounded outside the house and footsteps entered the room. It paused just in front of Jesse causing him to flicker his eyes open. It was Leon, meaning it was probably the afternoon.

"Hey dawg, need your help on some engine." He said, wiping the sweat off his brow.

"Yeah cool, let me get something to eat first man. And a change of clothes, I ain't like Vince," He joked earning a laugh from Leon. He stalked out with Leon, quickly grabbing a packet of crisps from the kitchen as they passed and headed for his room as Leon got in his car.

Once they arrived at Toretto's garage – after parking outside the café – Jesse set to work helping Letty on fixing a banged up engine for some customer. They'd been working for 2 hours straight when they decided for a break walking into the café which was just round the corner. After getting shot by Johnny Tran over a month ago he still had his scars and was advised to not over work himself and he knew why, random outbursts of pain would leave him paralyzed now and then when he got pass his limit.

"So, you hit it off pretty good with Jon's cousin last night then?" Leon asked casually, taking a coke from the cooler behind the counter. Jesse smirked, snatching the cool drink from his friend's hand, claiming it as his own.

"Yeah man, she's pretty cool." Jesse said, getting distracted by a bunch of private school kids laughing loudly outside the café as he opened his can and sipped it.

"And pretty fine, how old was she again?" Leon asked with a noticeable smirk on his face, jumping up on the high stool. Jesse laughed, diverting his eyes to Leon briefly.

"Dunno, but she looks too young for you man." He joked, earning a slight shove from his friend.

"Not for you though dawg," Leon grinned cheekily, jumping from his stool and out the café. "Later Mia,"

The youngest Toretto just rolled her eyes from behind the counter, flicking the page of the magazine she was reading. She was use to the unusual behaviour of Jesse and Leon and learnt to either ignore it or flow with it long ago.

As Leon and Jesse walked out the café and down the street, they noticed a fancy red Ferrari slow down just in front of the garage.

"Beautiful," Jesse complimented as Leon nodded. It was then that they noticed the red car was following a young school girl, wearing the local private school uniform.

"Think they're um, what's the word... har—a-attacking the girl?" Jesse stumbled across his words as he tried to think of the appropriate word.

"Harassing? Nah, she'd be screaming by now I think," Leon said, still staring at the scene. After a while of watching they saw the girl cross the road towards the café that they were just in, a look of irritation on her familiar face. "Shit Jess, it's that girl from last night."

They carried on watching as the girl in her school uniform walked into the café, the guy in the red Ferrari following her quickly. He wore a fancy suit, which wasn't really suitable for such weather here and he took his jacket off, undid some of his buttons on his crisp white shirt, ruffling his sleeves up for just that bit of cool air.

"Think that's her boyfriend or something?" Leon questioned, curious of the situation. Jesse shook his head, saying no.

"Nah man, asked her last night and said she hasn't had a guy in like a year," Leon raised his eyebrows, clearly surprised. "I know man, weird."

"I say we check it out dawg, Letty and Dom are busy with themselves to notice us leave anyways," Sure enough, when Jesse thought back to the two of them back at the workshop they were indeed _busy_ and followed Leon back to the café.

* * *

_I really hope Jesse or anyone else isn't out of character. If they are, tell me and I'll correct it._


	4. The Deal

_Not much to say, if you think I own anyone from fast and the furious you seriously need to check your sanity. Enjoy amigos.  
_

* * *

**The Deal **

Chloe had been walking for twenty-five minutes already and was already fed up; she had another god forsaken thirty minute walk ahead of her before she even got to her street. As her thoughts went to the party last night and meeting the kind of people Jon hung out with she couldn't help but feel slight envy towards her cousin. She got on pretty well with the ones she met; especially Jesse she found. She couldn't help the grin that plastered itself on her face when she thought of the jumpy, computer whiz.

Whilst she walked down some random street that she somehow knew was in the right direction she noticed a vintage looking diner on the other side of the road, a couple of fancy ten minute cars parked out front. The name of the place sounded familiar but she just couldn't put her finger on it. Just as she walked parallel to the building a red Ferrari convertible blocked her view somewhat by slowing down next to her, a young man – in his early twenties – leaned out slightly.

"I thought I told you to wait at the school?" The guy spoke, clearly annoyed at not being listened to. He had a mess of dark brown hair and a pair of expensive sun glasses on the edge of his nose showing his piercing blue eyes.

"Yes, but I never agreed." She retorted, shifting the bag strap on her shoulder into a more comfortable place.

"I'm in no mood for your attitude Chloe. This is purely for business, and it's a pretty good deal this time." Chloe had not stopped moving whilst all this was going on and it was nerve racking that a guy in a car was just slowly following her, having an unwanted conversation. Granted she knew the guy, that didn't mean she enjoyed his company however. She gave him a look, clearly saying she wasn't in the mood, but Charles ignored it, like he usually did.

"C'mon, spare me like five minutes. I'll even treat you for some food, there's a diner just there." Chloe stood still, wanting to roll her eyes at his lack of good bribery skills.

"Fine, but I need a drink. I can't think in this weather," She said in defeat as she crossed the road, scuffing her faded black converse across the hot road as Charles parked his shiny red car where she had been standing previously.

Once she got inside she had to jump up onto the high stool to get to it and dumped her school bag on the counter. The girl behind the counter smiled kindly and asked if she wanted anything.

"I'm desperate for a drink, Coke or something would be great thanks." She said with a gentle smile on her face as she loosened her already loose tie and slipped her summer jumper off, revealing what was showing of her tanned arms from the short sleeved shirt she wore. The first few buttons of her shirt were undone exposing her white, fitting vest underneath slightly if she leaned forward and two necklaces, just the chain visible on the longest one, whilst the smaller one had a single oval Victorian style locket hanging off it.

"You know, I miss picking you up from school," A males voice entered her ears and Chloe looked to her right, seeing Charles place himself on his seat with ease, a sickening smirk on his clean shaven face. "You always look good in a uniform,"

Chloe cringed, not caring that she didn't even try to hide her disgust from the young man in front of her as the woman who worked at the café handed Chloe her can of Coke.

"Thanks," The young woman just smiled and turned her attention to her other customer, noticing instantly how handsome he looked, and how much money he must have by his fancy suit and car.

"Would you like anything?" Charles shook his head then stopped.

"Actually, do you do turkey sandwiches?" When the girl nodded he continued. "I'd like a turkey salad sandwich then please."

"Okay, I'll be back." Chloe watched as she went to the other side of the counter and went to making the sandwich, her back to her customers.

"Anyway, to business," Chloe rolled her eyes and looked over at Charles, unable to ignore the smug grin on his face. "So yeah we've got four clients, want some new IDs to get around the place. Altogether this deal is like eight grand for you James."

Chloe furrowed her brows as Charles twisted his back slightly to her, pulling a piece of folded paper out his jacket pocket. She wanted nothing better then to run out the café and to the safety of her home. Charles never showed up there, wasn't his style he said.

As Charles slid the folded paper across the table top towards Chloe couldn't help but let her thoughts flick over to the amount of cash she'd get for this. She quickly shook her head in a sad attempt to erase such thoughts from her mind as the woman brought Charles sandwich over.

"Enjoy," She said, earning a wide smile from Charles as he gave her a ten dollar note for it.

"Thank you very much, oh and keep the change." Chloe shook her head again but slower this time, he was always blowing his money like this. Be it tips, or just to be left alone, whatever cash he brought in didn't last as long as it did for Chloe.

"Yeah so, if you open it it's got their details. Everything you need, I didn't forget anything this time. Two are teenagers and other two are criminals that just got out of prison. All loaded too." As Charles carried on talking Chloe unfolded the piece of paper and inspected the four pictures of men, a bunch of numbers under each of them.

Whilst scanning over their faces she couldn't help her eyes drift up towards the girl who made Charles his sandwich, she may have been acting like she was occupied but she was clearly listening in on the conversation. This little notion made Chloe feel incredibly uneasy but tried her best to ignore it.

"So yeah, first two guys on there, mafia kids, willing to put a tip of two grand _on top_ of the payment if it works incredibly well. Gotta understand their situation if you think about it. Being well known as mafia kids, just need a little freedom I guess, everyone likes a bit of freedom don't you agree Chloe?"

Chloe looked at Charles, mouth hanging open slightly in disbelief. Not only could this deal be around ten grand but it was for mafia kids, which was dangerous territory. As the rest of Charles words entered her head, she realized what he had said and scowled.

"Like you're one to talk about freedom, asshole." She spat, her cool demeanor instantly gone. She kept her voice relatively low so not to bring any more attention to herself and Charles. What she didn't notice however was two young men walk into the diner, discretely heading straight for the back of the café where the aisle's of food were.

"C'mon, you also know you can't turn down the deal, not with you knowing who the clients are now." The color drained from Chloe's face. He was right, she had just fallen into his trick and there was no way out.

"Jackass!" She whispered harshly, folding the paper up again. "You did this on purpose, you tricked me Charles." To say Chloe was in disbelief would have been an understatement. "I always knew you were a snake, but _this_? _This_ is a new low for you,"

All Charles did in response was smirk, taking a bite out of his fresh sandwich. He liked getting under Chloe's skin, knowing she would never let him into her pants he decided getting on her nerves would be just as enjoyable.

"This is business sweet heart; you should know this by now." He stated smugly, taking another bite from his turkey sandwich, half of it already devoured. Chloe clenched her hands into fists, feeling the urge to hit Charles in the face but resisted the temptation. She had tried once before, and he was too quick for her. He had grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back, making her scream for mercy at raising a fist to him. After that, she never tried again. Even a mark reminding her of the consequences if she did was left on her arm for quite a while.

"Baby girl?"

* * *

_The more reviews the more frequent I'll update :)  
_


	5. Get A Clue

_Short again, sorry. The next ones are longer and better in my opinion. You know the deal, the more reviews the quicker I post. Hope you enjoy it.  
_

* * *

**Get A Clue**

At the sound of the familiar nickname given to Chloe only a day ago, she whipped her head in the direction the voice came from and a smile lightened up her face. Jesse and Leon were at the back of the diner, both looking rather dirty with smudges of oil on their clothes and faces. A wide smile found its way comfortably on Chloe's face as she saw them, forgetting about Charles and the deal for that blissful moment.

"'Sup boys, what are you doing here?" She greeted, subtly putting the folded piece of paper into her bag which was still rudely placed on the counter top.

"What we doin' here? Girl, what you doin' here more like," Leon said, his deep voice resonating throughout the little diner. "This is Dom's property; we work at the garage down the street, whilst Mia, his sister works here at the diner." Chloe looked at the girl behind the counter then back to Leon and Jesse. She honestly couldn't see the resemblance; then again she could hardly remember what Dom actually looked like other than him being big and bald.

"Oh hey, nice to meet you. How come I didn't meet you last night at the party?" Chloe said, trying her best to ignore the young man next to her who was eating his sandwich agonizingly slow as he observed the scene.

"Hi, I'm Mia, Dom's sister. I was doing some work in my room; sorry I didn't come down and meet you last night. You must be Chloe; everyone's been talking about you." At the last part, Mia sent a momentary glance at Leon and Jesse, grinning slightly as she made eye contact with Jesse.

"Good things I hope," Chloe joked. It was then that Charles found it appropriate to catch everyone's attention by coughing and interrupting the lovely conversation. "Oh everyone, this is Charles. Charles, that's Jesse, Leon and Mia." As she spoke each name she pointed to each person, who in turn either nodded their head or waved.

"Pleasure to meet you all," He said politely, then abruptly stood up, placing his jacket over his shoulder. "Well I'm a busy man and I've got a meeting in an hour, I'll see you soon Chloe.

"Don't count on it," Chloe mumbled as she looked at her hands in her lap, thinking no one heard her but unfortunately Charles certainly did. He leant down so his face was next to her ear.

"I **will** see you soon James, we're united together in this deal so we'll see a lot of each other unless you do the job right. And I know you will," Charles smirked at the livid expression on Chloe's face, her plump lips pursed together, not making her look all too flattering in his opinion. "By the way, those _files_, I'll pick them up in a week. Figured I'd give you more time, seeing as you have exams and stuff. I'm not always considerate now am I?" He asked slyly, a wicked look in his eyes. He quickly straightened himself out and smiled at his audience like nothing had just happened.

"Nice meeting you all," As soon as he left Leon jumped up onto a seat next to Chloe, stealing her Coke and taking a sip of it.

"Damn, he was a posh stiff." He commented as Jesse sat on the other side of Chloe, his back leaning on the counter, with this elbows placed up on it as he continued staring at Charles as he sped off in his swanky red car. Chloe just hummed in agreement, snatching her Coke back from a grinning Leon.

"So, what you doin' here baby doll?" Leon asked again.

"Oh well Charles wanted to talk and I needed a drink and here I am." She stated, finishing the last drip of her drink. "I paid for that drink I'll have you know." She narrowed her eyes at Leon who just grinned in return, running a hand through his slicked back, dark hair.

"So our little baby girl is a private school girl huh?" Leon noted as he leant backwards somewhat on his stool to get a better look at Chloe's outfit. She had a plaid dark green and light green skirt, with bits of white thread woven in lines about her skirt which ending halfway up her thighs sitting down. Instead of what Jesse and Leon had expected, she didn't have tights on or just bare legs, instead she wore white, knee length socks, rolled to her ankles scruffily. She also had a short sleeved, fitted shirt on, her school's insignia on the breast pocket on the left of her chest. Her school logo was mostly a dark green with an outline of gold thread.

What let down the whole private school girl image though was her casual, faded black converse, laces hanging undone dangerously. The first few buttons of her shirt were undone too, her short tie loose along with it, reaching just above her stomach. Her dark green summer jumper had been placed on top of her school bag which was black, and from what you could see from it donned the same school emblem as her blouse. Her uniform also came with a blazer but due to the scorching weather it was optional to wear, so it was shoved in her school bag.

Chloe grinned at the comment, shifting in her seat slightly. She didn't really mind the uniform, being brought up in private schools since she was five and even a boarding school for one year you do get used to it. But in weather like in L.A. it wasn't comfortable. Not in the slightest.

"Surprised?" Chloe taunted cockily as she put some loose change on the table, sliding it towards Mia who put it in the till, instantly forgetting the incident with Charles.

"Hell yeah girl, thought you might be some college dropout like Jess here." Chloe looked at Jesse, seeing him just shrug at the statement.

"I thought you were like really smart though?" Jesse shook his head lightly, taking out a packet of cigarettes from his pocket.

"Nah, with cars and math stuff, like algebra shit I am but everything else I failed at school. Got that um, what's it . . . d-disorder problem thing,"

"A.D.D?"

"Yes, that, that piece of shit."

"Ouch," Unable to think of anything appropriate to say Chloe watched Jesse light his cigarette up, inhaling the nicotine then exhaling the smoke. She watched as Jesse's fingers tapped quietly on the cigarette, smoke surrounding his black painted nails.

"So, who was that guy?" Jesse inquired, the sounds of Mia flipping the page of her magazine every once and a while being the only noise along with Jesse's exhaling of smoke. Chloe bit her bottom lip, thinking carefully on what to say. She may not like him but she didn't want to give the impression they should attack him – which they seemed itching to do, due to the clenching of Leon's fists at the mention of Charles name – whether or not she'd like that to happen.

"An old friend you could say,"

"Didn't seem like no friend to me," Leon piped up, staring long and hard at Chloe, as the biting of her lip turned into chewing; a nervous habit of hers.

"It's a long story. He's done favors for me; I've done favors for him. Nothing all that interesting," Chloe said with an air of nonchalance. In an attempt to prove she wasn't bothered by Charles and to end the discussion she brought her arms above her head, her right arm bending so her hand was grasping her left elbow as she arched her back and stretched, her shirt rising just enough to show some skin. As she did this, her eyes closed briefly and in that precise moment she didn't notice the wondering eyes of both the boys but she did hear Mia chuckle slightly, giving her an idea on what was happening. She smirked slightly.

"I'm way out your league boys, now I better head home, forty minute trek here to do." She winked at both the boys and gathered her bag and jumper up, sliding off her stool, smiling at Mia. "Catch you later boys and nice meeting ya Mia. Ciao,"

The three of them just watched as she slipped out their view, slinging her bag over her shoulder, a hand running smoothly through her thick hair.

"Are you seriously that dense?" Mia asked in disbelief. Jesse and Leon just blinked, obviously not understanding. "Drive her home you idiot," She laughed rolling her eyes like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Me?" Jesse asked stumped, seeing that Leon made no move from his comfortable seat.

"Well yeah, like you said earlier, Leon's too old for her. Plus, you were so totally checking her out just now," Mia smirked deviously, a mischievous sparkle in her bright eyes. It was surprising the amount of conversations that were held in the café and people still thought it was somewhat private. Leon laughed at Jesse being caught out, but quite glad she didn't point out he was guilty of looking too. It was then that Jesse grinned, puffing the last bit of his cigarette and throwing the end on the floor.

"Cheers Mia." She nodded her head as Jesse slid his beanie off, ruffling his dirty blonde hair then putting it back on. He gave Leon a hand slide – their little 'secret' handshake they did now and then. "See ya later man,"

"Yeah good luck dawg, don't get her pregnant!"

Jesse laughed as he jogged to his car, a sudden adrenaline rush shooting through his body.

* * *

_I hope they weren't out of character, I'm always scared I totally change their personality and behaviour. Feedback would be appreciated a lot thanks._


	6. Just a Girl, Right?

_Not much to say but sorry if Jesse's OOC or anything. Review for quicker update. _

* * *

**Just a Girl, Right?**

Jesse put his keys into the ignition and grinned at the purr of his anxious car raring to go, just like himself. He swiftly changed the gear and zoomed off in the direction Chloe had marched off into. He wasn't sure why he was so eager to see Chloe again; she was just some regular school girl. Sure, she wasn't a 'racer chaser', heck she wasn't even interested in cars but that was probably what made him more fascinated in her.

Why would someone not interested in cars want to talk and hang out with people whose lives were practically devoted to cars? It didn't add up in Jesse's head. Maybe those gun shot wounds got to his head somehow. . . As Jesse barely missed the turning in which Chloe had walked down, Jesse found another thing strange about her.

Not being pompous or stuck-up, that just wasn't like Jesse, but he'd noticed most girls who hang out with racers try to get in bed with them (that's where the term racer chasers comes from ironically) and he was man enough to admit he had fallen prey to them and even liked it. Though, with his way with words it was more like they fell prey to him sometimes. Everyone enjoys the attention every once and a while but of course it gets a bit boring when everything is literally handed to you on a plate. Jesse nodded his head to himself in agreement, thinking that was why he was interested in the young school girl; it was because she wasn't all over him – or other street racers.

As he drove at a leisurely speed down the road he recognized the rolled up white socks; the black converse scuffing on the pavement; what he saw of her modified uniform from behind; and her long brown hair, swishing behind her back as she adjusted the position of her bag every once and a while.

He slowly drove up next to her, winding his window down as he leaned back in his seat and gave a smirk at the surprised expression on Chloe's face. He couldn't really say he never noticed it before, because he did and probably everyone last night who met her for the first time did too. Chloe was undoubtedly good-looking; to describe her with mere words would be a waste of time. What made her even more good-looking was the fact she didn't flaunt her beauty like some girls he knew. She kind of reminded him of Letty in that aspect, until he remembered the types of outfits she wore, making him laugh inwardly. Maybe it was because she was still in school, a private school for that matter but a school none the less and was nearer his age but whatever it was he liked her.

"Need a ride?" Chloe raised her eyebrows, surprised at who the person was in the car next to her and offering her a ride. Of all things to happen to her when some random car pulled over, she would never have thought getting a ride home was one of them.

"Um, yeah. That'd be great," She said, grateful to not have to walk home in the scorching sun burning down on her form. She jogged to the other side of the car and got in, immediately fixing her seat belt on.

"Where to?" Jesse asked as he drove down the road, faster than necessary. Chloe felt the exhilaration grow inside her at the increasing speed Jesse was driving at. She'd been in a ten second car before but that was months ago, which was too long for her liking.

"Carry on straight, I'll tell you when to go right," Jesse nodded his head as he easily overtook a car in front, every now and then glancing at Chloe who was grinning widely and grabbing the edge of her seat tightly.

"Ever driven a ten second car before?" He asked, seeing her excited expression. He would have thought that seeing as her cousin raced she would have at least experienced the speed before.

"Yeah, well Jon drove, but he's been too busy lately." She said in a bothered tone. Every weekend he would take her out for a drive, preferably at night where there were fewer cars on the road but as she said he'd been busy with his own team and car related things to drive her recently.

"What's he busy with?" Jesse asked again, wanting to know more about her.

"I'm not too sure, last night was the first time I've seen him in weeks. I'm not surprised Zoë didn't want to come, he'd probably have left her like he did me and her social skills aren't that great."

"Zoë his girlfriend?"

"Yep,"

Silence lapsed between the two, as the engine roared in the background. For some reason, Chloe found her eyes wondering to the left side of the car to the driver – Jesse – who was driving like he could do it blindfolded. When he felt eyes on him and looked to find Chloe staring at himself, Chloe whipped her head round; embarrassed for staring but couldn't remove the small smile on her face. He grinned, feeling somewhat proud of himself. However, he was brought out of his smug thoughts when Chloe's voice sounded suddenly.

"Right here," She said, indicating to the road on the right, where it seemed to home plenty of large houses. Jesse whistled in awe. He thought Dom's house was quite a big size but the house's here made it look like it could be a shed in one of these people's backyards.

"Sweet, you live here?" Chloe chuckled as she put her bag on her lap and opened the zip to a little compartment.

"Yeah, mom's pretty loaded." She pulled out her sidekick, checking no one had left her a message or whatnot and pointed to a house on the left, exotic trees and neatly cut, rich green hedges surrounding the front yard of a posh and expensive looking house.

"Your mom's loaded? Shouldn't you be loaded too?" Jesse asked as he expertly parked on the drive.

"She doesn't like sharing her money," Chloe said awkwardly, not really liking the choice in discussion. She wasn't embarrassed but it was strange having a mother who didn't particularly like sharing her money with her family. And when people asked questions most of the time its questions she's asking herself. If her mom could do it she'd kick her daughter out and that'd be the end of it, like her oldest daughter but Chloe's mother wasn't heartless and couldn't bear to do it.

"For real? That why you do things like hacking?"

"For real," Chloe smirked as she got out Jesse's newly repaired Jetta. "That, and its fun. At any minute, they could trace your link and trail it to your computer and cops would be at your door in the next minute. It's exhilarating I guess," She shrugged walking up a few steps to her large front door.

"You should try racing girl, now _that's_ exhilarating." Chloe laughed as she pushed her wide, oak door open and paused.

"You wanna come in? For like a drink or something? Least I could do for you driving me home and all," Jesse fought the smile that plastered itself on his face but the intensity of it was too strong and found himself grinning manically at her, locking his car with the press of a button.

"Yeah, sure."

As Chloe led him into her foyer and throughout the whole bottom floor of her house, he noted everything was rather simple and minimalist. The whole house was a mixture of whites and other pale pastel colors, complimenting one another. The bright atmosphere throughout the building was accompanied by the many large windows and mirrors which poured the sunlight in.

Lamps were placed here and there; a random large photo of a flower or scenery could be seen high up on the walls; a large coffee table in the living room with a few sofas surrounding it; a few exotic plants were dotted about in fancy, expensive vases; one or two storing cupboards/drawers in the living room just for show; and he probably counted six doors, and that was only on the ground floor. It seemed more of a designers home rather then a home containing a family.

"I know, it looks pretty empty but it's the way my mom likes it. You should see my room, complete opposite." Chloe joked as she took them into the kitchen, where a woman in her early forties sat at the breakfast bar, reading a book. Jesse couldn't help but grin at what she said, not noticing the other person in the room.

"Was that an invitation?" He asked shamelessly, tucking his hands into his jean pockets as Chloe took out a can of Dr Pepper from her silver fridge. She grinned as she handed him the drink but didn't answer his question.

"Marie, this is Jesse. Jesse, meet my cleaner Marie." It was then that Jesse noticed the older woman at the bar, a look of doubt in her eyes as she looked Jesse up and down. Jesse wasn't the usual type of guy she would see Chloe befriending as most of her friends were naturally from her school and dressed, well, well-dressed. Jesse had a pair of loose jeans, a white t-shirt with some band logo on, a denim jacket on top, the sleeves cut off and a grey beanie on his mess of blonde hair. Jesse felt his eyebrows rise at the mention of the word 'cleaner'.

"'Sup," Jesse said with lack of a better greeting. The older woman, closed her book shut, after marking the page she was on before deciding to speak. Her hair was tied up into a neat bun, loose strands of her faded auburn hair cascading past her long neck in small waves. She wore a rather baggy patterned dress with a thin beige colored shawl on top.

"Chloe, you know better then to call me some cleaner," She rolled her eyes playfully, a small smile on her slightly wrinkled face. "I practically cook for you as well." Chloe laughed as she reached into one of the many cupboards in the kitchen and took down a wooden box.

"Yeah, not all the time Marie. Anyways, is mom home?" Jesse opened his can as he watched Chloe pull out a couple of red rope liquorice from the box, offering one to him but he shook his head saying no.

"Yes, she's in her office in a call with Robertson or something along those lines. She might have to go out of town again," Chloe nodded her head to show she was listening as she slowly chomped down on her strawberry tasting snack.

"Cool, err. . . I'm gonna show Jesse out. Later Marie," She said before gesturing to Jesse to exit through the door they entered the kitchen with.

"So, a cleaner huh?" Jesse said conversationally. Chloe grinned meekly at him as they ended back in the foyer.

"Yeah, me or mom never really clean and seeing as she has the money she got a cleaner," Jesse nodded his head up and down, taking a sip of the cool fizzy drink. "Thanks for the ride, I really appreciate it,"

Jesse looked down, seeing as he was around six feet tall and she was maybe five foot five inches; a smidge shorter then Letty. He noticed the hint of pink staining her cheeks gradually and he grinned lopsidedly.

"No problem, hey uh, are you doing anything next week?" He wasn't sure what overcame him to ask the question seeing as he would be with the team but it was out in the open now. He waited for Chloe to answer, already sensing the outcome of her rejecting him for she was too busy with better things rather than hang out with some car nerd.

"Um, I'm free as a bird," She said softly, a small smile on her sun kissed face. Jesse never noticed it before but when she smiled she had a slight dimple on her left cheek and her hazel eyes sparkled with an almost childlike innocence.

"I'll pick you up at eight then," And then he did something he could never have imagined himself to do in his entire life, he lent down and pecked her on the cheek lightly, causing her light pinkness on her cheeks to flush bright red. He didn't wait for a reply as he cherished the image of her brown eyes wide in shock, her pink, plump, kissable lips opened slightly, burned into his memory. He walked out the mini-mansion and bounded over to his white car and sped off back to Dom's diner, the smile still plastered on his face. Next week was indeed going to be amazing.

* * *

_If you're real lucky I may update later :)_


	7. In Deep

_I'm in an amazing mood at the moment so I decided to post this for all my amazing readers :) Longer then usual, hope you like it. Remember more reviews equals quicker updates._

_

* * *

  
_

**In Deep**

All week Jesse had been acting out of character somewhat and the whole team was starting to get suspicious. He seemed to keep to himself a lot more than usual and disappeared for a few hours randomly each day, always shrugging his shoulders when Dom asked where the hell he'd been. Leon and Mia had similar ideas on what it was but every time they confronted the young man he either told them to 'fuck off' or just smiled knowingly.

He'd seen Chloe everyday during the week when she had to walk home from school and every time he drove her home the rest of the way, slowly getting to know her. He found out her dad was in prison just like his, but what for he wasn't too sure. Chloe was unwavering on the idea he was framed so he dropped it. He now knew her mom, Helen, and spoke to her now and then when he dropped Chloe off.

Chloe's cleaner, Marie, enjoyed joking around with Jesse and even pointed out one day how they would make a cute couple. Chloe had laughed good-naturedly at the statement whereas Jesse's ego grew that little bit. He found out Chloe had two tabby cats called Tiger and Lily that liked to find residence in her bed and his lap. He found out Chloe's room was in fact the complete opposite of the whole house theme. It had books, magazines, clothes, CDs littered everywhere and instead of the light pastel colors on the walls, it was decorated with more bold, bright ones. She had a computer on a desk in the corner and two laptops, one on her bed, one on her bookshelf gathering dust.

He found out Chloe enjoys dancing and was in the middle of choreographing a duet with her partner in school. He found out she had type 2 diabetes which she said sucked major ass as she had to watch her sugar intake. He found out she had an older sister who left home when her dad got put behind bars and hasn't made contact since. He found out she loved– no, _adored_ candy, especially red rope liquorice which she had on a daily basis. He found out her dad was born in England so was she half English. He also found out she was barely scrapping passing grades in math, in which Jesse offered to help her out sometime – the notion still made Jesse feel giddy at the thought of helping her do her algebra homework. And the latest thing he found out was that she was in the girl's soccer team at her school.

He only found out that little fact by chance when she didn't show up after school near the diner like she normally did. At first he panicked thinking maybe she got kidnapped then remembered her saying something about being held up that day and not to wait up. Held up by what he couldn't remember for the life of him. So he did what he thought was natural, he found the address for her school online and drove there, in hopes to find her. What wasn't in the plan however was Leon tagging along and finding her in a heated argument with some blonde girl that looked nearly Jesse's height, the both of them wearing the school's soccer kit.

"You liar, it was totally a foul!" The tall girl snarled out to the smaller one. The other girls watching the scene unfold sighed, used to the behaviour of the tall blonde. No one was too sure why she was even on the team seeing as she nearly always cost them a game by starting a fight with their opponents.

"As if was it. You know I play fair, you're just a sore loser Hollis." She snapped back, her fists clenched and looking ready to hit something. Luckily for the boys, she didn't hear Jesse's engine roaring as he parked near the pitch. The two boys got out and headed closer to the horde of girls surrounding Chloe and the blonde, getting a better look and listened in.

"Chloe James, you are a liar and a cheat." Chloe scoffed in arrogance, placing a hand on her hip which was clad in dark green shorts. Her soccer top was mostly dark green – the school's primary color Jesse presumed – with a few lines and curves of a navy blue and had the number 04 in big white letters on the back, her last name above it in white also.

"Tess, you do realize this is just a practice match?" One of the girls asked in astonishment. Chloe just stared hard at Tess, her gaze firm as she breathed deeply to calm herself down. The one day their coach was off and left the currently ill Captain in charge, the irresponsible one on the team decided to start a fight. If Chloe was Captain of the team she would easily kick Tess off, but unfortunately for her – and the rest of the team, she wasn't but said Captain was not currently here and had left Chloe in charge.

"And seeing as I'm currently in charge Tess, get the fuck out my face,"

The other girl, who clearly looked like she couldn't control her anger and better judgment didn't step down like Chloe had hoped. Instead her nose flared in rage briefly before aiming a clumsy fist at Chloe who easily dodged it and planted one on her jaw, causing the taller girl to stumble back a bit. As Tess steadied herself, getting ready to hit Chloe again, Chloe aimed another fist but to the center of Tess' face, the feel of breaking bones once it made contact.

"Damn," Leon said breathlessly, cringing as he just watched the brawl with Jesse on the sidelines, still not detected. The taller girl fell to the floor, grabbing what the boys supposed was a now broken nose as she screamed in pain, blood flowing freely down her face.

"You bitch! You broke my fucking nose!" She howled in pain as girls swarmed round her, checking to see if she was ok. (Which she clearly wasn't)

"Shouldn't have tried to attack me then should you?" Chloe stated more then asked as she shook the hand that broke Tess' nose. A few of the girls watching murmured in agreement as Chloe turned her back on the fallen girl, marching to her bag on the edge of the pitch. Just as she made it to her bag a girl called her name out making Chloe spin round on the spot to see a bloody Tess charging towards her at the last possible minute.

Her fist connected with Chloe's jaw, splitting her lip as she tasted the metallic taste of blood start to fill her mouth. Chloe immediately retaliated with another punch to the already broken nose, rage clouding her judgment. When she was about to pound on the blonde's face again she felt herself being lifted in the air by someone grabbing a hold of her waist, making her shriek in surprise.

"Calm down ladies," Leon thundered as he stood in between Chloe and Tess, arms out creating a kind of barrier. Tess narrowed her eyes at the sight of the two guys, concealing her half blood covered face with her hands. Jesse had been the one to hold Chloe back as she trashed in his arms until she realized it was him and calm down, bringing a hand to touch her swollen lip tentatively.

"See your boy toy saved the day James," Tess hissed spitefully as a few girls held her back, unsure if she'd try something stupid again. Chloe spat the blood in her mouth at the ground in anger as she felt Jesse tense up behind her, his grip on her tightening.

"Sorry, but I'm not the one who needed saving. Not like my nose just broke," She spat arrogantly, thankful that Jesse as holding her because the urge to hit her again was becoming a tempting thought. Tess took a fleeting look to the side and saw their cars. It wasn't hard to figure out it was theirs, no one in the school would ever drive those here. Tess then did something that sent shivers up everyone's body; she cackled mercilessly.

"You turned down Darren for a bunch of street racers? That's pathetic James, real pathetic." That was it, the last straw and Chloe knew everyone would be on her side thanks to Tess' award winning attitude.

"You're officially off the team Hollis, and I'm sure Melissa won't hesitate to agree what with all the witnesses here." Tess' face paled and then hardened as she sneered. A few girls cheered quietly with one another, glad to be rid of the reckless girl.

"Whatever," She said coolly and pushed the girls that were surrounding her off and stalked towards the school, a few girls following behind her like a bunch of obedient children. Leon then turned to Chloe and found Jesse still had his arms around her waist making him laugh slightly.

"Damn girl, didn't know you can fight." Chloe grinned meekly, walking away from the safety of Jesse and picking up her bag.

"Yeah, I use to get into fights with Jon when I was younger, but with him I always lost." She admitted after dismissing the rest of the team. A few had come over to congratulate her on beating Tess up and kicking her off the team and Chloe noticed Leon's inability to keep himself to himself as he smirked in a flirtatious manner at the ones that made eye contact with him.

"Down boy. They're way too young for the likes of you Leon," She taunted as they walked towards Jesse's Jetta, Jesse's arm finding its way comfortably around her shoulders. Leon just grinned in a playful manner, not caring he was caught out. As they got to Jesse's car, Leon automatically went to shotgun but was stopped by a slender, tanned arm blocking his way.

"Nuh-uh cowboy, I call shotgun," Chloe said teasingly, as she got in the seat, not waiting for a reply from Leon. He sighed and looked at Jesse who just shrugged, unable to hide the amused look on his face. Leon shook his head in mock disappointment.

"Bros before hoes man, bros before hoes." He said appalled, seating himself behind Chloe who gasped in an exaggerating manner.

"I ain't no hoe," She frowned, eyebrows furrowing together as her lips jutted out slightly in a small pout. Jesse laughed as he sped off out the school, not concerned that he was going over the speed limit.

"Yeah but you ain't no bro either, sister." Leon countered, sliding to the middle of the back seat so his head popped up between Jesse and Chloe. "So what was that catfight about pumpkin?"

"Oh, Tess accused me of pushing Abby down when I tackled her, but apparently she was the only one to notice me push her. Abby said I didn't even touch her!" She fumed. Leon raised his hands up in surrender, noticing Chloe was getting worked up over just talking about it so cleverly decided to change the subject.

"Hey, man we goin' back to the diner right?"

"Yeah bro, hang tight, we'll be there in a sec." Chloe's eyes flashed to Jesse and looked out through the windscreen and sure enough she recognized the street they were zooming past that she knew they were close to the diner.

"You're kidding, right? I need a shower. Drop me home first," She exclaimed, not enjoying the feeling of being sticky from all the sweat as she shifted in her seat uncomfortably. Jesse glanced at her momentarily, contemplating on what to do. When he didn't say anything Leon sighed loudly in annoyance.

"Dude, drop me off at the diner, I need my car. That way you can take the little princess here to get washed," He declared, knowing full well that Jesse wanted to take Chloe home just because she asked. Leon knew Jesse was in deep but he wasn't sure if his friend did.

"No wait, you don't have to—"

"Nah, its fine, and you're kinda stinking up the Jetta," He joked earning a playful shove from the slightly disheveled girl.

"Funny," She countered, slouching in her seat. Once they arrived at the diner Jesse was asked to check out Vince's car quickly which was parked alongside Leon's. Getting bored just sitting in the car; Chloe hopped out and went inside the diner to talk to Mia.

"'Sup Mia,"

"Hey girl, where you been?" Mia, as usual was behind the counter, reading some celebrity magazine she picked up in the market half of the building.

"Soccer practice," Chloe answered, hopping onto one of the many bar stools in there. Mia raised her eyebrows in surprise, not really tearing her eyes away from her magazine.

"Didn't know you were into sport," She noted, flicking the page after realizing the article in it was useless drabble. She heard Chloe chuckle slightly, her attention still on her magazine.

"Cos we don't talk that much I guess," Chloe was right, whenever she came to the diner she mostly spoke to Jesse and Leon as they were always there coincidentally and left with either both of them or just Jess. Every time she came over Vince, Dom and Letty were either at the fort or at the garage so Chloe wasn't close to them as the two boys. Mia frowned, _still_ looking at her magazine when the most brilliant idea popped into her head.

"Hey girl, gimme your number, we can go shopping sometime." She suggested, sliding a pen and paper over to Chloe who quickly scribbled her number down. She needed a shopping buddy and with the regular routine of Chloe coming to the diner everyday, she might as well make the most of it Mia thought. That and Letty wasn't the type to spend hours on end shopping for whatever caught her eye.

"Don't go giving out my number to random pervs now," She joked, laughing slightly before wincing in pain, making Mia look up in concern.

"Shit, what happened to you?" She questioned, seeing her split lip and a tiny trail of blood on Chloe's face. Chloe grimaced at the attention she was getting from the older girl as she tried to make out it was no big deal.

"No big deal? Girl's shouldn't be hit Chloe," Mia said, a mother-like tone in her voice as she dampened a cloth and went to wipe Chloe's face.

"I know, you're not my mother and it was a girl who hit me," She said screwing her face up in displeasure as Mia tried to clean her up, moving left and right to avoid the persistent woman.

"Man, you shoulda seen the damage _she_ did. Wouldn't wanna get in a fight with her that's for sure," Jesse warned, recalling the fight like a movie clip in his head. He had never seen Chloe so pissed off, she was normally so calm and laid-back – a personality he became fond of thanks to years of being surrounded by the argumentative and demanding type that came with the team.

"Jesse, don't encourage her," Mia scolded, quickly overcome by feeling a sense of accomplishment as Chloe gave up her feeble attempts at dodging the dampened cloth.

"I'm not, I was the one that held her back," Jesse protested, puffing his chest out a little bit, as Chloe mumbled about being treated like she wasn't even there. Jesse quickly wished he hadn't shared that piece of information with Mia as he recognized the evil glint in her eyes. He was in for it now. She stepped away from Chloe and walked past Jesse, the cloth grazing against his bare arm as she said something only he could hear.

"I bet you enjoyed that," He didn't miss the unmistakable mischievous smirk on her pretty face and he tried his best not to blush, shrugging the comment away like it was nothing.

"Yeah, you still want that shower right?" He asked Chloe, quickly changing subject. She gave him a look clearly stating that she did and chuckled at the face she made. "C'mon, don't want you scaring Mia's customers away now," He joked. Chloe just glared daggers at him as she waved at Mia and Leon, following Jesse to his car.

Once they got in the car, an idea popped in Jesse's head. He knew Dom was going to have his usual movie night that night and if he didn't then he could change that to a movie night in his room. He hadn't really got to hang out with Chloe for longer then an hour and a half at the most but that was definitely going to change on Saturday which was when they were all heading to the races.

"Hey um, is it all right if I take you to Dom's? You can use their shower and er—"

"Yeah man, that'd be ace. As long as I get washed I'm good," She chirped up, a bright smile on her now clean face. He could see a slight bruise forming just below her left eye and her split lip didn't seem to go with the innocent look she had going on. He took a mental note to remember to put an icepack on her bruise later.

The drive to Dom's house was quick and once he got there he did a quick tour for her and gave her a random clean towel so she could get washed. As soon as she was in the shower he quickly ran to his room and threw anything that made his room messy under his bed, surprised at the end of his 'cleaning' to actually see his floor. After a few minutes of then doing nothing he went down to the kitchen and decided to ring Leon and tell him where he was at and that Chloe was with him.

"Hey man, when you all getting your asses down here? I brought Clo here to get washed, thought she'd like to watch a movie with us or something." He heard Leon try to stifle a laugh and Jesse tapped his free hand on the table anxiously.

"Dawg, that's not all you want to do with her," He teased, making Jesse chuckle quietly to himself.

"Yeah, yeah, err just bring some popcorn man, later." He shut his cell closed and leaned back in his seat, his fingers still tapping away.

"Popcorn?" He turned and saw Chloe clad only in a white towel in the entrance of the kitchen, hair dripping wet, as droplets of water cascaded down her tantalizing body. He gulped, trying his best not to let his eyes wander down.

"Yeah baby, movie night. Wanna join us? Dom won't mind," He added quickly at the end, he didn't really want to drive her home now. The point of him taking her to Dom's house would have been completely pointless then. She tilted her head in thought, no idea what her in just a towel was doing to Jesse right then.

"Yeah that'd be awesome," She responded after a few seconds, smiling excitedly. Jesse smiled that cheeky smile of his in return, resisting the urge to jump and pump his arm in the air in victory. "What do we do until then though?"

Jesse scrunched his face up to make out he was thinking before shrugging his shoulders when no good ideas came to mind. It would be a good two – three hours before the others got back, and that was only if they all decided to head to the fort when Mia closed the diner up. Dom might decide to stay late at the garage to work on their cars. Ever since he came back from Baja, they had to start from scratch with cars and money, wanting to have a low profile for a while, so racing was definitely out of the question when they first came back.

"Wanna play a game?" Jesse tried as he got up from his seat and wandered aimlessly into the lounge. Chloe beamed, agreeing to the suggestion. Jesse grinned knowing just what game she'd _love_ to play and set the game up in the lounge.

"Hey, isn't that the game I always lost to that night?" She complained, earning a cheeky wink from Jesse. "Oo you sly fox,"


	8. Knowing Eyes

_Right, sorry for lack of updates, had three dance exams last week. Took the biscuit in my opinion. Anyways, here's a little gift, hope you like. Btw, apologies for what looks like myself for reviewing on this story but that would be my lovely sister attempting to humiliate me into updating. That and because our accounts got all mixed up. I updated though aha, enjoy amigos._

* * *

**Knowing Eyes**

A couple of hours had passed since Jesse and Leon had disappeared from the garage again that day. The sun was slowly setting and Dom took that as a sign to pick Mia up from the diner. As he and Letty quickly drove to his diner he couldn't help but let his mind wander to the whereabouts of both Jess and Leon. Maybe Mia might know.

"What's wrong baby?" Letty asked when they arrived at the diner and got out their cars. Vince and Leon were inside the diner chatting up one of Mia's customers who came in for coffee regularly. He frowned. Jesse wasn't amongst them like he had thought and tonight was movie night. Jesse _never_ missed movie night. Everyone else could be busy and he'd still watch some movie like his life depended on it. It was like a ritual, a tradition. Dom smiled inwardly; it was like a Toretto Tradition.

"I'm worried about the kid is all," Dom sighed knowing he couldn't hide much from Letty. She wrapped her arms round his neck and kissed him lovingly.

"You don't need to; you know Leon and the others look out for him. He's fine," She reassured him as she dropped her arms and walked into the diner, giving Vince a firm punch on his right arm.

"Quit bothering Mia's customer's bro, gonna scare them off." She said in a serious tone but the boys knew she was messing with them. The girl they were just chatting to blushed red and grabbed her coffee off Mia. She was quite pretty, but was obviously not use to such attention from guys.

"O-oh no, it's fine. Well thanks, um bye." She stammered and rushed off to an average looking car, nearly tripping on the pavement.

"If she weren't so clumsy I'd have asked for her number dawg," Leon stated as he observed her movements from his seat. Vince grunted in agreement as Mia laughed in astonishment.

"What's wrong with being clumsy?" She defended the poor girl as she slowly closed the diner down for the night.

"Well they're accident prone ain't they? If they ain't gonna get themselves killed they're gonna get us killed I always say," He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. The whole team just roared with laughter at his answer, Dom patting him on the back like he was proud of his friend.

"And you wonder why you haven't settled down now bro," Letty teased, getting into her car, the others following suit.

The drive to the fort was a quick one (obviously) but what they saw when they arrived was something that they would never have thought would happen in the days when they did heists. To be honest, they would never imagine it happening now but they were just proven wrong.

What they found themselves in the middle of was two teenagers (or one teenager and a young adult but who's checking for exact details?) in a heap, laughing uncontrollably in the hallway, in front of the stairs. A basketball ball could be found slowly rolling down into the lounge behind the two. It seemed they hadn't noticed the arrival of the rest of the team and Dom found it in his position to clear his throat to get their attention.

"What do we have here?" Dom demanded, an eyebrow rose at the act of immaturity of his mad scientist. He knew he was the youngest of the group but he never knew him to act like this. The two youngsters shut up immediately at the realization of an audience and quickly unscrambled from one another. They stood a safe distance away from each other; both faces were shockingly red from both embarrassment and their little _activity_.

"Seems the scientist has found something else that's got his attention," Vince's rough voice rumbled from behind them, an amused smirk on his scruffy face. Letty glared at Vince menacingly which immediately shut him up for the moment as they turned their attention on the 'kids' of the group again.

Their clothes were disheveled and Chloe tried her best to sort herself out which was easier for her then for Jesse seeing as she still had her soccer kit on. Her hair however was another subject. Her usually straight, neat hair was messy and frizzy, some strands of her brown hair falling in front of her face. Jesse on the other hand was wearing a vest and an open grey shirt on top, half of it hanging down his back, halfway down his arms. His beanie was leaning forward, nearly covering his eyes and he quickly sorted that out as he scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Um hi," Chloe squeaked into the awkward silence, keeping her eyes on the floor. Jesse blurted out a laugh at the sound of her voice which he poorly disguised as a coughing fit. Chloe narrowed her eyes briefly at Jesse before looking back at the group.

"Jess, invited me for the movie. . ." When no response came she added hastily at the end, "But I can leave if you want."

"No, no, you can stay I just want to know what you two were up to." Dom replied as he noticed it was only Vince and himself who looked remotely shocked at the previous scene. Mia and Leon seemed to have knowing smiles on their faces like they knew something the others didn't, whereas Letty didn't look all that phased by the situation.

"Um, well w-we. . ." Chloe stuttered, unable to think up a believable excuse. When she finally looked up into Dom's eyes she found herself swallowing her deceitful words up at his stern gaze. "I was um, teaching Jesse this tackle in soccer—"

"And 'cos your floor is so damn slippery we fell," Jesse finished, grinning sheepishly at how stupid their reason was. Dom looked from one to the other and watched as the two slowly looked at one another in the corner of their eyes and quickly diverted their gaze elsewhere. He shook his head in disbelief.

"Couldn't you have done that in the yard? Where there was less of a chance of breaking anything?" He asked, rubbing a hand over his bare head. He was going to have to talk to Jesse about this later; the stress of being the one to hold everyone together always had Dom amazed.

"He said it would have been an unfair advantage for me," Chloe explained, all shyness from before slowly evaporating, as she tilted her head in Jesse's direction at the mention of 'he'. Jesse straightened up at the comment as all eyes fell on him.

"Which it would've been, in here we were both shit man," He confessed grinning, proud of himself to some extent.

"Damn bro, who knew Jesse, was like this with the ladies," Vince whispered to Leon who nodded his head in agreement. Unfortunately for Vince, Mia also heard and hit him on the arm.

"It's cute," She asserted and smiled sympathetically at Chloe and Jesse who were still standing a fair distance away from one another. "C'mon guys, we haven't got time to just stand here, shoo! I've got dinner to make,"

At the mention of dinner everyone made fast movements to get out of the hallway to give Mia room to go into the kitchen. She laughed at the swiftness of their leave and found it was just her and Jesse left in the hallway. She gave him a questioning look as the sounds of cheers came from the lounge, the others deciding to play the game Jesse and Chloe had played earlier that day.

"Jess—?"

"She went to the bathroom; can I talk to you for a sec?" Mia nodded, startled at the anxious look on Jesse's face. It wasn't an expression you usually found on his face. She walked into the kitchen as Jesse followed. He quickly found himself a seat at the small table whilst she quickly searched for appropriate ingredients for some kind of dinner in the fridge and freezer.

"What's up?" She asked as she frowned at their lack of ingredients for a proper meal. Well, if they were all vegetarians and ate nothing but salad and the like, it might be a suitable dinner but Mia knew they weren't like that.

"Um, nothing I just wanted to stay in here. The guys would be tearing me apart right now if I was in there with them," He confessed, taking his beanie off and twisting it in his hands nervously. Mia laughed at the discomfort Jesse was feeling as she picked up the phone that was fortunately in the kitchen.

"You got that right. So, you and Chloe huh?" She smirked as Jesse just grinned up at her in a childlike manner. He stretched his long legs out, careful not to trip Mia as she dialed the familiar numbers in it.

"What you ordering?" Mia rolled her eyes at Jesse's attempt to change subjects.

"You can't avoid it forever and probably pizza. Usual sound good to you?" Jesse nodded as he got a cigarette out and quickly lit it. He waited for Mia to finish making the order before he finally said anything.

"She's cute, I guess."

"What?" Mia asked, surprised at the random comment. Jesse inhaled his cigarette at a leisurely pace, leaning back on his chair as he blew the smoke out slowly. Mia raised her eyebrows impatiently, undoubtedly wanting Jesse to repeat what he had said but he just grinned manically. She look at him and seemed as if she was about to say something, but she never got the chance, for Leon practically jumped into the kitchen.

"Jesse dawg, did you know your girl could _bend_ like this?" Leon exclaimed as he bounced into the kitchen unaware of anything unusual. Jesse gave his close friend a quizzical look and in reply got dragged to the lounge to see everyone stare in awe at Chloe doing a handstand, her legs apart doing the splits mid air then bringing her legs together and falling backwards into a kind of bridge, her feet on the ground and her stomach arched high in the air.

"Woah," Jesse was completely speechless, as were the others and could have died a happy man right then and there. None of them were use to such displays of ability seeing as the girls that usually hung around them were Mia and Letty and no way in hell could they bend like that. Well, as far as they knew that is. He was brought abruptly out of his heavenly thoughts by Vince placing a heavy hand on his shoulder, bringing back down to Earth.

"Jesse, I think I can officially say I'm jealous of you," Vince mumbled to Jess as Chloe pushed herself back onto just her feet, a triumphant smile on her now flushed face.

"And why was she entertaining you all like this?" Mia asked seemingly out of nowhere making Vince and Jesse jump slightly. Dom chuckled lightheartedly at his little sister.

"Oh, they said I wasn't allowed to play their game 'cos, and I quote, '_I'm a girl_,' so I asked if they could do that. Which they can't," Chloe explained rather cockily, that ever innocent smile illuminating her face.

"I like this girl, there's never a dull moment when the guys are with her," Letty observed as she came up to Chloe and slung an arm over her shoulders, a loving smile gracing her features.

* * *

After tucking into their ordered pizza for dinner somewhat peacefully, much to the objection of Vince and Leon, Dom put a movie on. What movie it was Chloe had quickly forgotten as she sat next to Jesse on the wooden floor, legs crossed, giggling every now and then at his criticizing comments about the movie. Whenever something remotely impossible happened, Leon would interrupt the movie far worse than Jesse and Chloe put together by shouting out that that it was stupid and unreal, earning a few kicks from Vince and Letty's ever deadly fierce look shut him up instantly. Leon sat on the other side of Jesse, next to the door with Vince and Mia on the couch behind them. Dom and Letty obviously sat with each other on their other couch, slowly getting annoyed by the interruptions from Jesse, Chloe and Leon.

Thankfully for everyone who was actually watching the movie, the troublesome threesome became quiet momentarily, the others blissfully unaware of what was happening instead. Leon had been sucked into the movie suddenly, getting his attention grabbed by one of the female characters whilst Jesse watched something else that grabbed his attention. Chloe could feel his piercing eyes on her as she tried her best to ignore him and watch the action filled film. But her attempts were in vain when she suddenly felt Jesse trailing one of his thin fingers over her own hand which was lying lifelessly on the floor next to her bare, crossed leg.

She bit her lip softly as she looked up at him slightly and found he had stopped staring at her but was now focusing on his skin touching hers. Her heart skipped a beat somewhat whilst Jesse drew random patterns lightly over her open palm with his finger. Her toes curled at the tickling sensation he was giving her and unexpectedly grabbed his finger like a baby would a mother's thumb. The action caught Jesse by surprise as his bright blue eyes made contact with Chloe's deep brown ones. Once seeing the playful look in her eyes, he grinned the boyish grin that she never got tired of, and took his finger from her hand, opening her hand back open gently and placing his palm on her own. His left hand pressed against her right, fingers extended as he tilted his head and noticed his black, nail painted fingers were relatively longer than Chloe's.

Everything seemed to slow down and neither Jesse nor Chloe could hear the sounds from the TV or the rest of the group as all they saw and heard was each other. By now Chloe had given up all hopes of ignoring Jesse and had turned around on the wooden floor so her body faced Jesse. Chloe noticed the way Jesse's grey beanie was placed on his head, his ears poking out adorably. His face had small, barely visible freckles all over his cheeks and his nose that she had never noticed before. He was relatively pale compared to Chloe seeing as she had obviously been out in the sun longer and Jesse wasn't away from either a car or a computer long enough to get a tan. From what you could see of Jesse's mess of blonde hair, it pointed in all different directions, like it had a mind of its own. His mouth was slightly open as his eyes darting in random directions before quickly reaching her eyes again.

Jesse took in how Chloe's bronze colored hair framed her pretty face, and how when she bit her lip, she always nibbled on the right side of her bottom lip. He had learnt over the week that if she bit her lip it was because she was nervous or didn't know what to say or do. He smiled slightly, enjoying the fact that he was the one having such an effect on her. He bent his fingers through the gaps of her slender ones so that he was now holding onto her hand, Chloe mirroring his actions. Chloe shut her eyes for a split second before opening them again and saw Jesse's head was fairly closer to hers than before, his forehead nearly touching hers. She could practically smell his breath which was an amazing mixture of the cigarette's he smoked and peppermint. Her eyes shut slowly, as Jesse inched his face nearer and nearer.

Jesse instantly became a fan of girls who ate candy a lot because, as he slowly edged nearer, he could just about taste the sweet, strawberry taste of her lips on his own. As they nearly closed the distance, his head now leaning on hers and their lips brushing ever so lightly on one another they didn't notice a couple pairs of eyes, observing in the background. But to his dismay and Chloe's, they were rudely interrupted by Vince announcing he had to take a piss, pushing them both away from one another, as he barged past running up the stairs loudly.

"Faggot," Jesse swore loudly, naturally annoyed at being interrupted when a sort of punishment came to mind. "Get us some popcorn whilst you're up!"

"Get it yourself." Vince had barked from upstairs in the bathroom, no decency to close the door. Jesse glared through the ceiling at where he supposed Vince was standing.

"Bro, you left the room first. It's like an unspoken law," Leon added, backing his friend up. That, or he had the munchies seeing as the first bowl of popcorn had been devoured by Vince in mere seconds. Chloe giggled at the disagreement as she forced her eyes to stay staring at the TV. She knew if she looked at Jesse her face would turn all the different shades of red in less then a second. She couldn't believe they had got so close undetected and she was gutted slightly that they couldn't actually do what they had intended. Well, that is if Jesse was thinking along the same lines as she was and she sorely hoped he was.

When Vince came back, he had decided in the end to make the popcorn on account of the whines and groans of everyone in the lounge pleading for more. Mia was silently praying the microwave wasn't broken due to Vince being in his slightly drunk state, forgot to press the start button and the sounds of violent hitting could be heard from the kitchen. Luckily, between his bashing about and cursing he had turned the microwave on and had returned to the lounge with a large bowl of scrumptious popcorn. As everyone's hands dove into the transparent plastic bowl that had the popcorn, Jesse felt a pressure of weight resting on his left side and saw it was Chloe, her head leaning on his shoulder as she yawned widely.

"Tired sweet cheeks?" He asked in a hushed voice, smiling wide at the nickname he had thought up for her. Whenever she smiled, he noticed she had cute chubby like cheeks, her left one sporting an adorable little dimple. She giggled quietly at the pet name, knowing full well where he got the idea. She nodded her head in the smallest of movements, eyes flickering close temporarily. Whilst she closed her eyes for what felt like mere seconds she was woken from her incredibly short slumber by Jesse gently shaking her shoulders.

"C'mon sweet cheeks, lets get you to bed, movie's finished," He told her in soothing tones that made Chloe just want to go to sleep right on the floor. She rubbed her eyes jadedly and blinked, tired eyes fixing on the clock in the room. Seemed her few seconds of sleep were in fact ten minutes. It was then that she realized she had no bed to sleep on and mumbled something incoherently to Jesse. For some reason, amongst the sounds of everyone else getting up and about to head upstairs to their room he had understood the jumbled gibberish from Chloe's lips and struggled to get a clear answer out.

"Y-you can err, sleep in my bed if you want." All eyes locked onto Jesse suddenly, stunned expressions on their faces. They knew Jesse had a way with the ladies but being so forward with someone so young . . . ? "I wouldn't be sleeping in it with her guys, get your heads out the gutter." He grimaced, gazing at Chloe as she tried to contain a yawn escaping her lips, a dainty hand covering her mouth.

"No, I trust you Jesse, you slept on the couch last night, and we can't have a guest on the couch so it's only fair." Dom said wearily, too tired to really give a damn right then. If something did happen he could sort it out in the morning. As an afterthought however, he decided to add something to his already reassuring comment. "Just, don't do anything . . . stupid."

Jesse nodded his head obediently as he guided Chloe up the stair case, his hand placed on the small of her back to direct her in the right direction. He steered her to his room which was the furthest on the right hand side and placed her on the bed which was in the middle of the room. He was glad he had decided to 'tidy' his room earlier or they both might've tripped over some random wires or dirty clothes. Jesse left Chloe lying soundlessly on his bed as he quickly took his clothes off, just leaving his green plaid boxers on. As Jesse moved Chloe to the side of his bed, pulling the blanket over her, the rest of the team headed to their own rooms, all quite tired from the busy day.

"What do you think of the kid?" Vince asked gruffly, as they watched Jesse guide the completely knackered girl up the stairs. He wasn't sure what he thought of her seeing as he never actually met her before but the scientist had taken a great liking to her.

"I like her," Mia said, tying her long dark hair up messily as they trudged up the stairs quietly in a line.

"Same, she's better then those racer skanks you normally see with Jess at parties," Leon agreed. Letty and Dom murmured their agreement, too tired to pronounce proper words. Leon grinned. "Night guys," In reply all he got was a few grunts and groans from the others.

One by one, everyone was overcome by sleep, drifting off to a dream world apart from dear all Jesse. It seemed Chloe liked her space on the bed and had taken up more then half the space, leaving a poor Jesse to lay dangerously on the edge of the bed. Jesse frowned as he tried to nudge her awake or push her to her side of the bed more but she was stubborn asleep as she was awake because she stayed rooted to the spot. Unable to think of anything else to do he searched for her leg, which thanks to the soccer uniform she still had on, was bare. Once he found her leg, he grabbed a small bit of her skin and pinched it slightly, earning a loud yelp from the sound asleep girl.

"Ow! Jesse, what the fuck?" She whispered harshly, as she rubbed the spot on her leg that he had pinched. She turned around so she was facing Jesse and it was then that she realized she was lying in the same bed as him. She would have liked to say sleeping in the same bed but she had just been crudely awakened and she was one of those people that would favour sleep over money or anything at all in fact.

"I think you've gotten to used to your _double_ king-size bed at home, rich girl." Jesse mocked as he shuffled closer to the exhausted girl. She frowned at the comment but didn't flinch from his movement; this made Jesse smile to himself in the dark.

"I am not rich–" Chloe had started before she got rudely cut off by Jesse already having made a comeback.

"Yes you are. Have you seen the size of your house?" Chloe sighed heavily and shut her eyes, resorting to ignoring Jesse and going back to sleep. Obviously Jesse had other ideas and instead of pinching her he poked her in her side which resulted in her muffling a giggle into the blanket. He raised an eyebrow at the action and grinned evilly.

"Ticklish huh?" He mused in a pleased tone, readying his fingers to attack the small girl. In reply he got a swift kick from her now named 'dangerous' leg as he took note not to pinch or tickle her again. The next time her kick could be aimed higher and that didn't particularly appeal to dear ole Jesse here.

"Sleep asshole," Chloe mumbled in her sleep as she instinctively shifted closer to the source of warmth in the bed; Jesse. He smiled and automatically wrapped an arm around her, careful not the place his hand anywhere that might make her uncomfortable. As sleep slowly overcame him he heard Chloe mutter a soft goodnight and he kissed her on her forehead, darkness taking over.


	9. Back In The Game

_Hey long time no update eh guys? I am seriously sorry for my lack of updates for over a year. One thing after another came up but I will make it up for you like this 3000+ long chapter! College is over till September so I finally have free time to go back into writing; thank God. Hope you enjoy it!  
_

**Back In The Game**

It was Saturday, the first day of the beloved weekend. Most people on a Saturday at ten in the morning would either be still sleeping or getting ready for some hardcore shopping or hanging out with friends. For Jesse and Chloe it was sleeping in, the bright sun rays shielded by the thick, blue curtain in Jesse's room. But unlike all the other people that had decided to have a lie in on that blissful Saturday, they didn't have a handful of people standing in front of the bed, staring at the sight before of them.

Mia had a satisfied smile on her face as she quickly glanced at Leon and saw he had a pleased expression as well. It seemed now that Letty chose to express some kind of emotion to the idea of the two and predictably it was astonishment that graced her face. Dom looked proud somewhat of his little scientist, it was like he was his father and his son was growing up into a man. Vince (who was still half asleep) naturally was surprised also, and chose to voice his shock unlike the silent others.

"Wow, so um, what does this mean exactly?" Vince asked, as he wiped the sleep from his half closed eyes. He was the odd out from the group currently, apart from the two sleeping beauties. Everyone else had got washed and or got into clean clothes and looked presentable for the day. Vince on the other hand had a pair of blue and white plaid boxers and an old jersey on; inside out.

"It doesn't necessarily mean anything V; I mean he's known her for what, a week now? Clearly isn't anything that serious if he got her in bed in just a week," Letty pointed out in a cruel yet hushed tone so not to wake the two up. Mia gasped and covered her mouth instantly, wishing she hadn't made the sudden noise.

"How could you say something like that Letty? It's not like he just had sex with her, so why are you just accusing them of something like that? What's been wrong with you lately?" Mia scolded, as she stared daggers at Letty's tense form. Dom gave his sister a look before putting a tentative hand on his girlfriends shoulder. She immediately shrugged it off and stormed out of the room, not uttering a word.

"Mia, that was uncalled for." Dom growled as he stared hard his sister. She didn't back down as she glared right back the tension rising.

"She's not joking Dom, something's been up with her lately dawg." Leon explained, backing the youngest Toretto up. Dom sighed and ran a hand over his bald head knowing the two were right. It had started a few days after Jesse's party and he was starting to have a good idea on what the problem could be. It was bad enough that Letty had a tough attitude but these mood swings made them even worse. Just the other day she started yelling at Jesse about the food he ate and he was completely speechless, not use to the anger being directed to him.

"I know guys, just put up for it for now. I don't wanna pressure her or anything," He said as he noticed Chloe twitch her leg slightly in her sleep. "In a pretty deep sleep huh?" He joked, breaking the tension somewhat as Mia nodded her head.

"Right, get out guys. Let's leave the lovebirds in peace," Mia announced, shooing them out of Jesse's room, as Mia was the last to leave she heard a grumbling sound and looked over her shoulder momentarily to see Jesse nuzzle his face into the crook of Chloe's neck. She smiled in content, her thoughts disagreeing with Letty's comment on it being not serious. A part of her was jealous they had someone special but she pushed that emotion away, knowing it wouldn't benefit anyone, especially herself.

When Chloe finally woke up, the first thing that popped into her head was that she needed to get out her current attire. She was still in her smelly soccer outfit and wished she had at least changed back into her stiff uniform when she got to Dom's house yesterday. Unfortunately that wasn't the case and set to waking an incredibly groggy Jesse up and forcing him to drive her home. As soon as Jesse got the car on the road he was wide awake and made small talk, not really enjoying the silence. Soon though they arrived at Chloe's home and Jesse half wished he took his time driving her home.

"I'll err pick you up around eight then?" He asked more then stated as she got out his car. She turned and walked to his side of the car, where he had conveniently rolled the window down. She bent down so she was eye level with Jesse and quickly kissed him on his cheek, her lips grazing slightly on his skin afterwards before standing up straight.

"Yeah, that'd be awesome. I'll see you later," She beamed, and practically skipped to her house, leaving a very pleased Jesse in her driveway. He brought a hand up and touched the place she had kissed him, letting out a shaky breath he didn't know he was holding in.

"Maybe Leon was right..." He mumbled to himself as he sped out of Chloe's drive and took a detour to clear his mind before heading back to Dom's. He knew what was in store for him when he went back to the fort; a lifetime of teasing, but he didn't care. At that moment he felt like he was flying.

Chloe was in awe by the amount of cars that were parked all along the normally deserted, long road. There was a good fifty or more cars all parked between the large buildings, huge groups of people surrounding specific racer cars. The cars were an assortment of different colors, some having neon lights built in and others blasting their taste of music out from the trunk. Silence suddenly fell on each person there, even the music blaring from the cars paused when Dom drove his car in front of the crowd, his team parking smoothly behind him in a tight V formation. As he got out so did the rest of the Toretto team, including Chloe from Jesse's repaired Jetta.

Those that recognized Dom and that was basically everyone there, stood still with baited breath. Everyone knew he'd been back in town for months but not once had he shown his face at the races. The ones that knew that Dom had been back all this time had anticipated his return to the racing scene, some even placing bets on when he'd show up. Ever since Dom had left, a new race king had emerged, one that took over Dom's place with pleasure. But unlike Dom, the new king didn't always race. The new king had money and only raced with those they thought were good enough which wasn't that much considering Dom had defeated plenty beforehand.

Dom stalked into the middle of the crowd, surveying all the racers and the like as they all moved to stand in a circle around him as Letty and Vince flanked his sides. Leon stood with Mia by the cars as Jesse guided Chloe to stand next to Vince. Not a word was said as most people were too shocked to even move their lips. One person however felt it in their duty to make themselves known.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't _the_ Dom Toretto, and his beloved crew," A tall man surfaced from the crowd, a mischievous smile gracing his young face. He had short hair, a mousy brown color and styled slightly. He looked over the Toretto team with pale, soft blue eyes, stopping on Chloe for a moment before heading straight to Dom's hard stare.

"Yeah and I've come to take my title back," Dom replied with ease as he inspected the new guy out. He didn't know him personally but the guy somehow knew him_ and_ his team, something Dom didn't like. His clothes didn't give much away about his lifestyle as he just wore jeans and a plain white long sleeved top, sleeves pushed up to his elbows. The man's smile widened at the response as a few people behind him in the crowd started murmuring in excitement.

"Yes, I thought you would." He trailed off in an airy tone as he started to circle around Dominic, taking patronizingly slow steps while he crossed his arms. "But, we can't just let you go against the new king when we don't even know how worthy you are yet can we?" Dom opened his mouth to retort but the man carried on talking, his smile never wavering.

"No, no we can't. We can however put you against some other racers." The man had stopped walking and now stood where he had started, in front of Dom, his back impeccably straight. Dom sighed heavily, knowing he wouldn't be able to get a word in with this guy talking. He clearly liked the sound of his own voice and from the reaction of some girls in the crowd they did too. "And you can work your way up when you win. Sound good?"

"I'm in," Dom didn't even need to think when the words flew out his mouth; as long as he got to race he was good to go. The other guy grinned toothily and waved at someone who was standing a fair distance away from the gathering of people by a plain red car. "By the way I'm Nathan Revel, and tonight Toretto; you will be racing my friend Ed."

The person who had stood by the red car had walked from what was most likely his car and was now standing next to Nathan. He was extremely small standing next to Nathan and had medium length, golden blonde hair, naturally wavy. His posture was slack as he stood with a slouch making his height even shorter. He had a hand shoved into his baggy jeans pocket whilst the other was occupied fingering an almost finished cigarette.

"'Sup man, nice to finally meet the former street racing king," He spoke with an unusual accent and he had a very deep voice for someone his height. He had a slightly podgy face, like he never lost the baby fat from earlier years and his left eyebrow was pierced. He obviously wasn't originally from LA and his pale skin only added more evidence to the fact. He took a long drag from his cigarette finishing it to the end and flicked the glowing bud on the ground. "If you beat me, you can have my car. Pink slipped it already so don't worry,"

Dom raised his eyebrows at the proposal and diverted his eyes to the car on offer. It didn't look all too impressive on the outside but Dom knew that it's what's on the inside that counts of course. He looked back at Ed and he nodded his head, already knowing what he wanted to do. He marched to the red Toyota Starlet, the crowd following his lead and surrounding the car. Jesse knew exactly what was happening and was instantly in front of the car lifting the hood open and checking out what the guy had. Jesse whistled in awe as Chloe just looked at the mess of wires and metal containers, not entirely sure what any of it was.

"May not look anything on the outside Dom, but it's definitely got something to talk about under the hood . . ." Jesse trailed off clearly in awe at what the car had been hiding all along. As he continued to explain with technical jargon what the car contained, Chloe felt like the odd one out more and more, unable to keep up with the strange, unfamiliar phrases that kept coming out of Jesse's mouth. On the other hand however, she wasn't able to keep the amused smile off her face at the speed of Jesse talking and how much passion he spoke with about cars. Cars weren't just a hobby for him, cars were his life. Dom cracked his knuckles before shoving a hand into his jean pocket and pull out a thick wad of cash. If the guy was an amateur and had that kind of equipment, Dom knew the race would be an easy win, but he figured he wasn't just some rookie, not with the way the guy stood and how everyone treated him.

"I've got three large, that enough?" Ed nodded his head to agree, combing his fingers through his locks of hair. He put a hand into his back jean pocket and pulled out a packet of gum, placing one in the middle of his tongue before turning to get into his car.

"Give the cash to Nathan; he ain't driving anywhere tonight." Dom grunted in reply but handed the bundle of money to Nathan who was already holding onto Ed's pink slip to his car.

And just like that everyone jogged to their cars as Dom and Ed got their own cars ready for the race. Whilst Jesse strolled back to his car he had to do a retake to grab Chloe before she got left behind. Her attention was being grabbed by five different cars at the same time as she dragged her feet on the road staring in awe at the variety and amount of cars in one place. Everyone scrambled into their impressive cars and drove to the road in which Dom and Ed would be racing on. It was a quarter mile long and to make sure no one interrupted the race some of the cars had parked all along the quarter mile road, blocking any entrance onto the road that any oblivious cars could use.

Jesse parked his car with ease next to Leon's and Letty's, smiling excitedly at Chloe before jumping out his treasured Jetta. He cheered along with other racers when Dom and Ed slowed down to where two girls had graffiti-ed a red line on the ground to indicate the start. Chloe got out and instead of standing with Jesse, Leon and Vince she decided to give Mia and Letty a visit. She leaned against Letty's car next to Mia when she got there and Mia smiled down at her. After standing there doing nothing Chloe's face wrinkled in thought. What was everyone waiting for? Unable to answer her question she did the next best thing. Ask Mia.

"Why aren't they racing?" Mia looked down at Chloe and suddenly remembered Chloe had never been to one of these races before. She grinned before answering the younger girl.

"They're waiting until they know for sure the cops aren't going to show up. That way they can actually finished the race," Chloe's face lit up with understanding and looked thoroughly impressed at all the little details they put into illegal street racing. The sudden weight of someone placing an arm over Chloe's shoulders brought her out of her thoughts and she found she was face to face with Jesse's cheerful expression, his cheek almost touching hers.

"Excited?" He beamed as he looked at Chloe expectantly, his bright eyes blinking innocently at her. She grinned back and fought the urge to just grab his cute face and kiss him. Her cheeks flushed pink at the thought but thankfully everyone's attentions were suddenly grabbed by some Italian guy shouting about the cops being occupied with some car crash on the other side of town.

"This, this is when the race starts sweet-cheeks." Jesse whispered before turning his head to the right where Dom and Ed would be coming up. Chloe leaned forward a bit to see what was happening and recognized the Nathan guy standing on the roof of some Jeep, holding both his arms in the air, the two cars revving their engines every few seconds in front of him. As soon as Nathan's hands started dropping Dom and Ed sped off from the start line, neither taking a noticeable lead.

Dom changed gears every few seconds not wanting to use the NOS straight away but this Ed guy wasn't backing off. It seemed one would take the lead by an inch for less than a second, and then the other would take the lead, just barely. They were going back and forth along the quarter mile long road. Nearing the halfway point Dom pressed one of his NOS buttons, not caring if it was too early. Ed smirked and just as quick as Dom had sped off Ed was right next to him in a mere second, having initiated his own NOS. He grinned at Dom from out his window before turning his eyes back to the prize – the finish line.

Before Chloe could realize it, both cars had passed where she stood with the team and the race had finished in less than ten seconds. Chloe was amazed at the speed they were going at. Jon never went that fast with her and Chloe felt a little jealous. Everyone piled into the middle of the road, waiting for Dom and Ed to drive back. But Chloe felt something was up, shouldn't they be cheering?

"Jess..." Jesse gripped her shoulder comfortingly, an anxious expression playing on his face. "Jess?" She was worried; Jesse looked as if he was holding his breath. Even Mia and Letty looked a little on edge. Before Jesse could utter reassuring words to Chloe however, Dom and Ed pulled up near them and the crowd. Dom slammed his car door closed as he got out, a raging expression on his face.

Ed got out in a calmer way than Dom but it was evident he was pissed off. Something clearly happened at the finish line. Out of nowhere Nathan ran up in front of them, Dom's cash held in his right hand.

"What happened?" Dom's fierce voice sounded all along the silent road. Chloe's eyes widened. She finally figured out what was wrong.

"Who won dawg..." Leon murmured from next to Jesse. Everyone was silent, no one knew who had won, or if either had actually won. The race could have been a draw for all they knew, but Dom would never let that happen.

"Right calm down, we'll sort this out –"

"You better sort this out Nathan," Ed cut off Nathan with an almost sinister growl. Judging by all the reactions of the people there Chloe figured this sort of thing never really happened in street racing. Nathan let out an exaggerated sigh before pulling out a walkie talkie from his back pocket.

"Hey, have you got the pictures up yet?" It made a scrambled white noise sound before it clicked and the person on the other side responded breathlessly, as though they had been running.

"Yeah, yeah, and it was so close man."

Nathan growled under his breath. That was not the answer he expected and he could tell by looking at Ed and Dom that wasn't what they wanted to hear either.

"Well, who the heck won then you idiot?" He shouted down the black device as everyone surrounded him, trying to listen to the response. Dom's fist clenched and unclenched themselves, the tiniest of nerves building up for the first time in him as they awaited the results.

The mesh of noise silenced the loud murmur of the crowd as it clicked again. Everyone held their breath, eager to hear who had won.

"...Toretto."


End file.
